


Relax, Let Michael Take Care of You

by LavaKenn



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: It's you and Michael, he makes sure you feel good.A lot of fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.The reader uses Female Pronouns.





	Relax, Let Michael Take Care of You

“Lie back and let me take care of you, sweetheart…”

  
You begin to protest, wanting to please him as much as he has you for the past half an hour. Gentle kisses to your neck, fingers slipping beneath your underwear and teasing you senseless until you’d become but a mound of putty in his hands. Michael smiles. Slowly. Calculated.

  
“Don’t even say anything, baby. Just let me,” he purrs, hands sliding up your thighs and making you shiver as he hooks your knees over his shoulders and begins a trail of kisses up the inside of your thigh. You attempt to shy away - because you’ve never understood how somebody could willingly be so near to such an intimate place. But his hands stroke your skin, soothe you into submission as you uncertainly quiver in his grip.

  
And thus his treatment begins.

 

His tongue glides along your wet opening, the essence of you on his tongue with a flavor he’s already become accustomed to. Cheeks flush with embarrassment as a soft moan leaves his lips as he pushes his mouth harder against you and proceeds to insert his tongue into you. Your hips jolt upwards, a sudden cry escaping your lips as pleasure overrides your system, hands automatically reaching to grip at his hair. Frantic laps of his tongue have you breathlessly panting his name and he switches tactics, fingers sliding inside of you whilst he assaults your clit with his mouth.

  
“Oh God… Michael…!” you exclaim, writhing and bucking upwards as he continues to coat your intimacy with open-mouthed kisses and licks, fingers picking up a rhythm that has you arching into him, pulling his face closer. “God, I-I need more… please, Mike…”

  
Michael obliges. Why wouldn’t he? His motions are so deliciously practiced that you have to remind yourself to stay conscious lest the feeling be lost on you. Eyes roll back and your vision turns hazy as he continues on, and on, and as the minute's tick by you’re all but screaming his name. The smile against your entrance has you red-faced in mere seconds.

  
Eventually, “M-Michael… I’m gonna…”

  
He pulls away just enough to murmur in response, “I know, baby, cum for me. Wanna taste…”

  
His husky words push you over the edge, his name tumbling out of your mouth desperately as you pull hard at his hair - him grunting in response as he takes to cleaning you with his mouth - as stars take over your vision. Spent, you sink into the covers and, when he determines he’s through with sampling you, he releases your knees and travels up your body with kisses, eventually pressing a soft one to your lips.

  
"You're so fucking hot when you cum for me, baby."

  
You whine, shoving him away to turn over and shove your flushed face into the pillows. He laughs at your actions and cuddles up to you back mumbling how cute you are.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
